Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Archive/December 2010
for December 2010 Picture #1 *'Info:' Uploaded by Knarrow02. Nominated by cartoontvthemes. Support # I think this is a perfect picture for December. December is the holidays and you give gifts. --Cartoontvthemes 16:45, November 3, 2010 (UTC) # Wow. This picture is just beautiful. -SMILEYCAMEY 12:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) # Makes me smile :) We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 22:32, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # Picture was originally a PNG file uploaded by Knarrow02 and the voting was for that version. It was replaced by the picture shown above in May 2012. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:35, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Voting results 3 support, 0 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured Picture #2 *'Info:' Uploaded by Knarrow02. Nominated by Firesideboy. Support # I like this one, it's HQ and it shows how nice the boys are. -'MooMoo' {talk} 04:49, November 4, 2010 (UTC) # If this doesn't get you in the mood for the holidays, I don't know what would. Kangi 05:00, November 4, 2010 (UTC) # It's perfect realistic background, sweet, and gets you in the mood for the holidays.Phinanie 23:55, November 5, 2010 (UTC) # Love this....very Christmas-y --Pixarmc 16:31, November 24, 2010 (UTC) # This is perfect! It shows that Phineas and Ferb aren't just doing cool stuff for themselves and their freinds, but for people in need. Christmas spirit at it's best. - IsabellaRose412 13:01, November 25, 2010 (UTC) # Very sweet! -We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 15:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) # This picture fits the Holidays as Christmas are a time of year of giving. It has great quality and bright colors with a realistic background. --Firesideboy 09:54, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Umm... Sorry I don't see what's so special about this picture. -I'mxoxme 23:47, November 14, 2010 (UTC) # Yes, I don't see whats so special. It's hard to see Phineas and Ferb. -SMILEYCAMEY 12:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Comments # Picture was originally a PNG file uploaded by Knarrow02 and the voting was for that version. It was replaced by the picture shown above in May 2012. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:40, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Voting results 7 support, 2 oppose, 0 neutral => featured Picture #3 *'Info:' Uploaded by Knarrow02. Nominated by MooMoo-of-Doom. Support # If you support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Voting results 0 support, 0 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured Picture #4 *'Info:' Uploaded by Knarrow02. Nominated by Pretty pink123 "Whatcha Doin?". Support # AWWWW YESS!!!! -User:Shiningflowermelody 21:32, November 11, 2010 (UTC) # How adorable:) -I'mxoxme 23:48, November 14, 2010 (UTC) # YES! It's cute that Isabellan would wrap a presant for Phineas - Why, Why my piggy? I love-ed you piggy! I love-ed you! 23:59, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ~Really Big Hat~ # Love it a great Phinbella moment( which i support) perfect for December. - Phinbella is the best 02:11, November 23, 2010 (UTC) # Cuteness!!!!We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 22:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # It's just too simple. Phinanie 23:53, November 5, 2010 (UTC). # In my opinion, it's too simple. -SMILEYCAMEY 12:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Comments # I wonder what she got him...oh, the possibilities! - IsabellaRose412 # Picture was originally a PNG file uploaded by Knarrow02 and the voting was for that version. It was replaced by the picture shown above in May 2012. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:45, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Voting results 5 support, 2 oppose, 0 neutral => featured Picture #5 *'Info:' Uploaded by User:Topher208. Nominated by User:Bigpboy. Support # What do you know! He DID have figgy pudding! Curse you Dr. D! - Bigpboy 00:28, November 6, 2010 (UTC) # Massive 10000/10000. - 16:11, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Voting results 2 support, 0 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured Picture #6 *'Info:' Uploaded by Knarrow02. Nominated by PerrythePlatypus. Support # perfect it has to be this 22:32, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Voting results 0 support, 0 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured